Ashley (Alternate Choices)
Ashley, referred to as Ash, by some of her friends, is one of eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn: Alternate Choices. She was voiced and motion captured by Galadriel Stineman. Appearance Ashley is a young Caucasian female who has shoulder length red hair and green eyes. Her attire consists of a stripped reddish pink beanie, a light blue hoodie worn over a long sleeved red shirt, blue shorts and black leggings. She also wears a pair of red checkered fingerless designer gloves. Early in the game, she receives a large bruise on the left side of her forehead from one of the encounters with the Psycho. In the prologue, Ashley wears black and white striped beanie, a dark grey puffer jacket and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. Personality Ashley is described in game as academic, inquisitive and forthright. She seems to love books, She dislikes horror movies and dreams of being an author. Ashley did not partake in the prank against Hannah Washington, having passed out from drinking too much with Sam. She can be forgiving to Chris for participating in the prank if the player chooses so but she can also be dismissive of Chris' apology and tell him that what he did is unforgivable. Ashley is shown to be very observant, yet she is also easily scared due to her wild imagination. As the night progresses, she becomes increasingly distressed by the seemingly supernatural events taking place. As such, she demonstrates reluctance in looking for Josh when the latter is missing, though Chris can usually convince her to continue and even show courage in the face of a potential threat. Still, when in actual danger, Ashley is not usually as quick on her feet as Jess or Matt; this is shown when she manages to stab the psycho in the shoulder with a pair of scissors, but then fails to either follow up on this attack or escape. The exception is when being attacked by a Wendigo that kills the Stranger, Ashley actually uses the rifle to blast the Wendigo back and escape back to the lodge. Ashley seems to be more polite and serious than the other protagonists, as she doesn't use vulgar language often. Biography Ashley is a smart cookie. She's often found in the library, studying away with her nose in a book. After spending a lot of time with her study partner Chris, Ashley wonders if he's interested in her as more than just a friend, but she soon snaps out of it, Chris would never ask her out. Her overactive imagination means she's jumpier than a paranoid kangaroo. She's not a fan of anything scary. One Year Ago It is apparent that Ashley did not take part in the prank on Hannah as she is seen passed out out on the kitchen counter across from Sam, presumably drunk from beer bottles surrounding them. Chapter 1 A year later, Ashley returns to the lodge with the rest of her friends. She walks around outside the lodge and sees Jess and Matt embrace through a telescope, which she finds odd considering that they are with Mike and Emily, respectively. Emily suddenly jumps in front of the telescope and frightens her, coming over to her in a fit of giggles. Emily then comments on what Ashley and said while looking through the telescope. Ashley is faced with the dilemma of telling Emily to look through the telescope and see for herself, letting her see Jess and Matt hugging, or to claim the telescope is broken. Chapter 2 Ashley and Chris have a brief conservation not he steps outside the lodge before Chris and Josh try to find a way in. Josh makes a few private comments with Chris about Ashley, suggesting she and Chris have the perfect opportunity to get together but Chris has his initial doubts. Ashley, along with Sam, will laugh at Chris when he is once again scared by a wolverine shooting out the front door, after he has already opens it. After the fight in the lodge, Josh sends Ashley and Chris off to find a spirit board together as means of entertainment. He later tells Sam that he wants to give the two of them "alone time" so they can get together. Chapter 3 Ashley, Chris and Josh prepare the seance in the hopes of contacting a spirit. Despite Chris seeing the whole setup as a joke, Ashley and Josh try to take it seriously as she is handed the role of "spirit master". When she starts to ask questions, she finds out she is talking to one of the twins and uncovers details of their demise, pointing to a clue in the library of the lodge. Eventually the counter flies off the table and whole ordeal upsets Josh, making him leave in a fit of anger. Chris and Ashley give Josh some time before getting up to investigate the library, where they discover a secret room behind the bookcase. Chris tells Ashley she should go in and look, but she insists that he'd go in instead due to her cowardice. He ends up finding a picture of the twins with a disturbing threats written on the back, and when she sees it she agrees that they should both go and tell Josh. As they search the house together, Chris starts piecing together clues he has found and theorises that there may be a murderer on the mountain with them, with Ashley being disturbed at the thought. The two of them hear Sam call out for help in the kitchen and Chris runs to the source but is pulled through the door. He gets knocked out before Ashley bashes the door in and sees Chris unconscious on the floor. When she looks up, the Psycho knocks her out as well. Chapter 4 Ashley wakes up on the kitchen floor with a large bruise on her forehead and discovers Chris and Sam are missing. She searches the lodge for clues on where they might be, which leads her outside to a large shed. The lights turn on and she sees Chris and Sam through reinforced window, tied up and hanging from a wall opposite a saw blade on a track. The Psycho begins talking to the trio and gives Ashley instructions to pull the lever in the direction of the person she wants to save from a painful bisection. Both of them beg Ashley not to let them die, however no matter who Ashley chooses, the saw will always kill Sam by violently bisecting her. Ashley is then allowed inside and unties Chris, both of them panicked, and the two escape the shed. As they're leaving, they encounter Emily and Matt and inform them of the Psycho terrorising them. They also explain that Sam is dead, though both of them are too traumatised to describe it in detail. Chris and Ashley head back to the lodge to find Josh while Emily and Matt go to the cable car station. Chapter 6 A the lodge, Ashley and Chris find that Josh has gone missing. After checking the rooms upstairs, they venture into the lower levels of the lodge; while doing so Chris will express his gratitude at being saved from the saw trap by Ashley. Ashley grows increasingly scared as she encounters candles lighting themselves, doors closing shut and a ghostly figure seemingly leading her and Chris somewhere. In the basement, they discover a dollhouse, with dolls arranged to recreate the prank that had been played on Hannah. After unlocking the dollhouse, they find Hannah's diary, which Ashley reads. Immediately thereafter, a door unlocks, allowing Ashley and Chris to continue. In the next room, they can find a catalog for industrial lightbulbs and a video camera. Ashley can also pick up a pair of scissors at this point. The pair continue and end up old dilapidated hallways that were made of the original hotel. Here, Ashley expresses doubts at continuing which Chris empathises with. The pair briefly discuss the prank played on Hannah, before pushing on, finding several more clues, including fake newspapers. Ashley then hesitates again, worried what they could be walking into but Chris nevertheless manages to persuade her to keep looking for Josh. Depending on the mouth of clues they found, Ashley can voice her suspicions that someone is constructing a story for them and watching how they react. In the nest room, they discover more disturbing material, including the hollowed out body of a pig, a hit list of their friends and a recording of the prank played on Hannah, which causes Chris to freak out. After Ashley calms him down, they continue and find a trail of blood that leads to a heavy door. As Chris is opening it, Ashley spots a figure she believes to be Josh and is faced with the decision of either following Chris or investigating the figure. * Follow Chris - They discover a dummy. Depending on the player's answer to Dr. Hill's questions, the dummy will either be wearing a scarecrow, clown or zombie mask. * Investigate the noise - Ashley is separated from Chris and runs over to the wall. She catches a glimpse of the Psycho and ducks to avoid him detecting her. After the coast is clear, she walks around the path and meets up with Chris again. Chris will unintentionally scare Ashley with the dummy he found. Afterwards, they hear Josh crying out and venture into the next room, where they find a figure strapped to a chair; depending on whether or not Josh escaped the Psycho, the figure will either be a dummy or Josh himself, unconscious. While they're distracted, the Psycho sneaks up behind them and knocks Chris out with sleeping gas. Ashley panics and fumbles, causing her to drop the flashlight and waste time picking it back up. If she previously took the scissors, she can attempt to defend herself by stabbing the Psycho with them. However doing this causes the Psycho to get angry and, rather than use sleeping gas, knocks Ashley out by punching her in the face. Ashley and Chris wake up and find themselves strapped to chairs with one of Ashley's hands purposefully unrestrained so as to pick up a gun on a table in front of her. Saws descend from from the ceiling to them. The Psycho tells Ashley she has another choice to make: she can shoots Chris and walk free or shoot herself and save Chris. If Ashley aims the gun at Chris first, he pleads with her to spare him but if Ashley aims the gun at herself first, Chris will beg her to shoot him instead. Ashley can choose to shoot Chris, shoot herself or not shoot at all. Chapter 7 Regardless of Ashley's choice, the Psycho will advance on them as Jess and Josh burst into the room. Ashley shouts at the Psycho to stay away, before attempting to shoot him with the gun, only to realise it was loaded with blanks. The Psycho mocks her attempt, before revealing himself to be Sam, the whole setup having been a prank in retaliation for the one had had caused Hannah and Beth's disappearance. Ashley and Chris are freed from their restrains by Josh and Jess, who then proceed to question Sam. During the exchange, Ashley remains quiet, seemingly in shock. Jess and Ashley escort Sam to the shed, despite her protests. Ashley can be furious if Sam and punched her in the face and returns the favour by punching her in the face. After they bind Sam to a support beam, Ashley has the option to knock her out or disarm Jess when when Sam eventually provokes her enough to make her point a gun at her. Jess tells Ashley to return to the lodge to check on everyone else, while Jess guards Josh for the night. Chapter 8 Ashley and the others are visited by the Stranger, who tells them of the Wendigos that live on the mountain. The group areas to hide in the basement but Ashley starts to get worried after Jess comes back to the lodge and leaves Sam alone in the shed. Even through, Sam put them in danger, she still feels obliged to find her because she is her best friend. The Stranger will agree to take Ashley, and depending on how positive their relationship is, Chris will either kiss Ashley or stare coldly at her before she leaves. He then locks the door behind them and looks on as Ashley and the Stranger leave. When they arrive at the lodge, they discover that Sam is gone and quickly decide to return to the lodge. However they are ambushed by a Wendigo. Regardless of how well or how badly the player does, the Stranger will always be killed. If successfully in all shooting QTEs (failure results in Ashley's violent demise), she'll run back to the lodge for shelter. * Ashley shot Chris - If Ashley chose to shoot Chris while in Josh's trap, their relationship will worsen. This results in Chris not opening the door if Ashley makes it back to the lodge. When Jess appears and sees Ashley's decapitated head on the ground, he says "it was too late" and appears to be in a gaze, as if the reality of what he did had not settled in yet. * Ashley shot Chris and died - If Ashley chose to shoot Chris but gets killed before making it back to the lodge, he will scream at seeing her severed head in front of the door and apologises, before regaining his composure and leaving to join his friends in the basement. * Ashley didn't shoot Chris and died - If Ashley did not shoot Chris but still dies, he will break down, with Jess having to drag him inside and tell him to stay with her. * Ashley didn't shoot Chris - If Ashley did not shoots Chris, he will open the door for her, allowing her to get inside safely before the Wendigo catches up to her. The two then make it to the basement. If she survives, he will explain that the Stranger was killed by a Wendigo If Matt survived but was bitten during his escape from the Wendigo in the mines, Ashley will notice his bite while the group is huddled around the Stranger's journal. Panicking, she mistakenly believes that Matt will turn into a Wendigo himself, thus putting them all in danger. Jess, agreeing with her, orders Matt to leave. Ashley, backing up Jess' claims gets angry with Matt and tells him to get out the safe room. When Jess escalates the situation by grabbing a gun and pointing it at Matt, Ashley stays quiet. If Jess does not shoot Matt, Ashley says she hopes that she made the right choice but if she does shoot him, Ashley will get upset and back into a corner away from Jess. Shortly thereafter, she discovers in the Stranger's book that Wendigo bites are not fatal or infectious and can tell the others. If Jess didn't shoot Matt, Matt will become very angry with the others. If Jess shot Matt, Ashley will sob and Chris attempts to comfort her. Shortly thereafter, the group leaves the "safe room" at Josh's urging and go after Jess. Chapter 9 If Ashley is alive, she will ask the others to go on without her due to her injured ankle slowing her down. Chris can insist on her coming with them on agree and let her rest while they continue. If she stays behind, Chris leaves a message for Ashley when they go through the manhole into the caves and there is an opportunity for Ashley to follow the voice of Mike or Chris in the tunnels (only if he fell for the trap beforehand) * If Chris died in the trap, she will find the trapdoor. If she decides to open it, the Wendigo will appear in front of there before decapitating her. * If she ignores the trapdoor, the Wendigo grabs her from the ceiling and decapitates her. * If she ignores the trapdoor when Chris hasn't died or ignores the voice completely, she will regroup with Chris (and Matt if he's alive), saying she thought she heard Mike or Chris. She will not meet Josh, due to Josh continuing on to find Jess. Chapter 10 When Josh and Jess return to the lodge, they will go to the basement, just in time for Ashley and potential other survivors to run out, chased by Wendigos from the sanatorium. Ashley will run upstairs but the presence of another Wendigo on the ground floor, causes Ashley to freeze up and not move, causing the monster to be unable to detect her. Josh and Jess settle on a plan once the Wendigos begin fighting each other, at which points Ashley's fate lies in Josh's hand. If Josh runs for the light switch immediately, he will blow up the lodge, while Jess and Ashley are still inside, killing them. However if Josh distracts the Wendigo, Ashley will be able to run out of the lodge and escape to safety. She is then seen outside as a helicopter flies over to pick up the survivors. Credits * If Ashley survived the events of the game, she will have a scene during the credits in which she is interviewed by a police officer. If she was left behind in chapter 9, she will mentioning hearing Mike's or Chris' voice but if Mike survived as well, he will reveal during his interview that it was not him that called out. * When questioned on the nature of the Stranger and if any of her friends could have killed him, she steadfastly defends him, stating that the Stranger saved her life. She also notes, regretfully that she watched him die. * Ashley can also mention stabbing Sam with scissors. * If Chris did not survive and they had a good relationship, Ashley will say "I can't believe Chris's gone. He was… maybe I… We never had a chance." * If Ashley has chosen to hit Sam in the shed, when faced with the decision to disarm Jess or hit Sam, the police will bring it up and question why she did so even though Sam restrained. Ashley tried to defend herself over her decision but seems guilty for her actions. * If Ashley is the only survivor, she is asked about Sam, whom she believes to have been taken by the Wendigo. She then mentions how Josh and Jess went to find her and were supposed to meet her back at the lodge. Possible Deaths * If the player fails the quick time events, Ashley can be decapitated by a Wendigo while joining the Stranger in the search for Sam. * If the player chooses to shoot Chris, Ashley not open the door for Chris, leaving her trapped outside be decapitated by the Wendigo. * She can be decapitated by a Wendigo if she chooses to open a locked cellar door. * If Chris opened the trap door and was killed and if Ashley was left behind, she will be decapitated if she investigates the the trapdoor, regardless of her choices due to the Wendigo Chris had already released. * Ashley can be burned alive in the lodge, if Sam chooses to run to the switch while she is still inside. Chris Chris and Ashley have mutual crush on each other. Their friends, Josh and Sam, often tease them about their feelings for one another. When Chris and Ashley fall into the trap where Ashley is forced to kill either herself or Chris, they will confess their feelings for one another. If Ashley attempted to sacrifice her life to save Chris or didn't shoot at all, Chris will kiss Ashley before she heads out in search of Sam, and asks her to come back safe. If Chris dies after this point, Ashley will be fairly distraught for the rest of the night. Their relationship can be severely damaged if Ashley decides to shoot Chris to save herself. When Ashley out to save Sam, Chris will give her no reply. If Ashley makes it back, he won't let her back in, resulting in Ashley's death. * Ashley's relationship with Chris will increase if she forgives Chris for his role in the prank played on Hannah. * If Ashley shoots herself instead of Chris, their relationship will become maximised. * If Ashley refuses to forgive Chris for the prank on Hannah, her relationship with Chris will considerably decrease. * If Ashley shoots Chris instead of herself, their relationship with drop to zero. Emily Emily and Ashley are not close friends. When Ashley is looking through the telescope, Emily will playfully prank her. Ashley will still try to reassure her after she sees Matt and Jess in an embrace. Hannah Washington Ashley is one of the only three survivors to not take part in the prank on Hannah. Ashley was close enough with Hannah to possibly refuse to forgive Chris, for his role in the prank on her. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses either Mike or Chris' voice to try to lure and swift decapitate Ashley, despite her lack of involvement in the prank. Jessica Ashley and Jess don't have a very close relationship and do not have a lot of interaction in the game and indeed sound like very different people personality wise. However when the group comes back together in chapter 7 and find out the truth about the Psycho is, it's Ashley and Jess that take Sam out to the shed and tie her up. Based on who Ashley chose to sacrifice during the saw blade trap, Sam will choose to antagonise one of the (regarding their romantic interests) and Ashley has the option to disarm Jess when Jess gets frustrated and points a gun at Sam to stop her antagonising. If Ashley hits Jess, there's an awkward moment between the two as Jess says she was only trying to scare Sam and Ashley asks that Jess warn his next time, implying that they are at least good friends, though we see very little of it in the game. Ashley also insists to Jess that Matt finds to leave the safe room if he's bitten by the Wendigo in the mines, yet seems frightened if jess chooses to shoot Matt. Josh Washington Ashley and Josh have a positive relationship. Matt At the beginning of the game, Ashley and Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Ashley will listen to Matt and care about his well being after his escape from the mines. However their relationship will be severely damaged if Ashley agrees to exile Matt from the basement after the survivors notice Matt has been bitten. * If Matt is bitten and Ashley tells the truth about the Stranger's journal, their relationship will drop. Michael Monroe Ashley and Mike are not seen interacting with each other in-game. However, if she hears Michael's "voice" in the mines, she can consider going down there on her own to save him but doing so will lead to her brutal demise. Sam Ashley is Sam's best friend after Hannah's disappearance. When Jess claims that Sam killed Mike, Ashley has the option to express skepticism that Sam has the capacity to hurt Mike. Their relationship is strong enough to have Ashley rick her life, something she is otherwise reluctant to do, to get her from the shed. Ashley reasons that even through Sam tricked them and tortured them, she owes it to her to try and save her because they are best friends. However if she chooses to hit Sam and survives the night, she will be unrepentant about her actions, saying that "Sam was trying to fuck with their heads." Quotes * "Get BACK! Stay the hell away from me!" ''Ashley encountering the Psycho. * ''"We're freezing your buns off out here." Ashley complaining about the cold. * "Someone's getting a little friendly… and not in the "friend zone" kinda way…" ''Ashley seeing Jess and Matt embracing. * ''"Chris, you made her look stupid, in front of all her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody." ''Ashley refusing to forgive Chris for his role in the prank. * ''"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What were you tweeting!? Hashtag, there's a freaking host after us?!" ''Ashley chastising Chris for not paying attention to the ghost. * "I can't believe Chris is gone… Maybe, I… We never had a chance." Ashley in the police interview if Chris died before dawn. * ''"Why did you hit me?! Why's you have to fucking hit me?!" When escorting Sam to the shed. * ''"If these things… Wendigos… are, or, were human… do they have some aspect of humanity in them" ''while checking in the shed with the Stranger. Notes * Ashley is one of the three characters who have more than one way to die. The others being Matt and Emily. * Ashley's dream job is to be an author. * Ashley loves books and hates scary movies. * Ashley is voted most likely to publish a novel. * In ten years, Ashley sees herself a struggling author in Greenwich Village. * Ashley's highest traits are curious, honest and charitable. * Ashley's lowest traits for brave, funny and romantic. * Ashley's highest relationship status is with Chris. * Ashley's lowest relationship status is with Mike. * She has the most encounters with the Psycho. * Along with Matt and Jessica, she is the youngest among all of the protagonists as she is 18 years old. * Ashley is able to be heard in Sam's hallucinations. * She and Chris are the only characters who do not interaction with Mike throughout the game. * Ashley is described as being "jumpier than a paranoid kangaroo" in the companion app. * Ashley is one of three characters who - the others being Mike and Emily - to have determinant playable segments. Ashley has only one in chapter 9. Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females